


e/R Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just trying to get some of my drabbles down. Most won't have much plot and will be extremely ooc, just because they kind of have to be in order to even plot. Also most will be modern aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-1832-

Grantaire wasn't above staring at Enjolras' ass... especially not when Enjolras just so happened to wander into view and certainly not when Enjolras' ass was one of  _the best_ asses that Grantaire had ever seen. No one ever really noticed his staring either, and those who did (Courfeyrac) agreed that Enjolras had a nice ass and felt that Grantaire was completely justified in his staring. It wasn't until Grantaire actually started getting distracted that it became a problem.

"R!" 

Grantaire snapped his head up and looked Courfeyrac.

"Finally. Are you so drunk that it takes me a whole minute to get your attention?"

Grantaire just shrugged and motioned to his empty bottle, "Maybe?" he responded.

Courfeyrac started talking about some girl he'd met and slept with. Then he spoke about her friend that he'd also slept with. And it went on until Grantaire stopped paying the little attention that he had. He stopped looking at Enjolras' ass at least, now he was just staring at the god-on-earth himself. He sighed dreamily (and apparently at the exact moment that would make it seem as though he  _were_ listening to Courfeyrac's story) to himself and leaned his chin in his hand.  _Were you not a god and I not a lowly drunk mortal, perhaps I'd have a chance with a being as fine as you._  Grantaire thought to himself and looked back at Courfeyrac.  _I shouldn't even be looking at a god as truly beautiful as he._   _Such a tradgedy... to be stuck in a mortal body, no matter how made of stone he made seem... oh beloved Apollo... such a tradgedy indeed. You could spread your wings and fly away at any moment, couldn't you? And yet you decide to stay on this wretched Earth with wretched company such as myself... and for what? That lovely vessel of yours with the long blonde hair and the long legs and the expertly sculpted face will go to waste... all because you believe in a change that will never come to us mortals. I don't envy you, Apollo... only those that you grace with your attention._

 _  
_Grantaire sighed again and let his attention fall back into the stories that Courfeyrac called his love life... such a dull matter for one who fancied only a god.


	2. Chapter 2

-modern au-

"No. God no. We haven't even... It's not even any of your business." Enjolras said, crossing his legs and pressing the phone between his shoulder and his ear. He was on the phone with Combeferre, who was on vacation and had missed Enjolras and Grantaire "finally" getting together. He was also trying to finish his semester paper, which was short five pages and due the next day. Combeferre was insistant on getting every little detail about the new relationship out of Enjolras. 

Enjolras skimmed over the last paragraph that he wrote as Combeferre spoke, "At least tell me that you too got together because you finally realized that he was obsessed with you." Combeferre laughed.

"I noticed that ages ago, where have you been?" he joked, "No, but we got together because I realized that the feeling was mutual." The sentence he was writing on his paper turned into 'In this day and age, the treatment of those that the vast majority of people see as together because the feeling was mutual.' he erased the sentence and cursed in his head. He huffed, not listeningto whatever it was Combeferre wasin the middle of saying or asking, "What would you do if I said I had five pages of my term paper left to write and that you were distracting me from my work?" he asked.

Combeferre laughed, "I'd remind you that you had your last three term papers completed within the first two weeks of the semester and then accuse you of being distracted by Grantaire rather than me." 

Enjolras groaned and said, "Mhm. You're a great best friend, you know that?"

"I know."

Enjolras sighed and heard the notification noise for an incoming text over the phone, "Hold on, I have a text." 

"From your boytoy?" he heard Combeferre ask through laughs. He ignored the comment and read the text, which was indeed from Grantaire. It read:

Finished your paper yet?

Enjolras sighed and texted back, "No. Combeferre is being a pest." he put the phone back to his ear and said, "Okay. I have to go."

"No. I'm not done asking you everything." Combeferre protested.

"Ask me everything later and I promise I won't hold anything back." It was a stupid promise but he hung up anyway and focussed his attention on Grantaire's texts rather than on the Philosophy student. 

E: I still have five pages left.  
R: Dang. What are you talking to Ferre about?  
E: Nothing now. I hung up.  
R: So what were you talking about?  
E: Just catching up.  
R: Mhm.  
E: What?  
R: Nothing.  
E: I'm sure.  
R: Finish your paper and meet me at my place?  
E: I don't know how long I'll take.  
R: I'll wait up.  
E: Ok.


End file.
